A Dual Departure
by FirenIce15
Summary: Axel decides to go with Roxas when he leaves the organization. How will that one decision change the course of events?
1. Chapter 1

A Dual Departure

Summary: What if Axel had gone with Roxas when he left the organization. Would Riku have been able to defeat both of them? What else would that change?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Sorry, Xion fans but she's already merged with Sora in this fic. Nothing against her, it's just that it works better for the plot this way

"So your mind's made up?" Axel asked as Roxas walked past him. Roxas looked over his shoulder at his best friend

"Why did the Keyblade chose me? I have to know" He responded

"You can't turn on the organization!" Axel shouted "If you get on their bad side they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me" Roxas replied

"That's not true" Axel protested softly and then hung his head dejectedly "I would" Roxas meanwhile had started walking again. Axel called after him

"Roxas, wait!" Roxas stopped and turned

"What? I'm in a hurry" He replied

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" Axel asked. Roxas shook his head

"Sorry, Axel, there's nothing you or anybody else can do. I'm leaving and I'm not going to even think about coming back until I've got some answers." Roxas stated firmly. Axel sighed

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but then I'm coming with you." He said just as firmly as Roxas had stated his determination to go. Roxas was stunned

"Axel, you can't-"he began but Axel cut him off

"You're my best friend Roxas, my only friend really; I can't let you do something this dangerous on your own…I'd be worried sick about you otherwise." Roxas smiled an amused smile

"How are you going to do that without a heart to worry with?" He asked

"Hey, that's my line" Axel protested only half seriously. That was a common joke between them; whenever one of them made a statement about the severity of their feelings, the other would respond by reminding them that they were nobodies and didn't have hearts. Usually, it was Axel's job to point that out to Roxas not the other way around. Roxas then became serious again

"Axel, I know you've been keeping things from me. I want to what they are and why you haven't told me about them, otherwise I'm not letting you come with me." He said

"Like you could stop me" Axel responded "but I can't tell you everything, because I don't have all the answers myself. I'll tell you what I do know though, just not now. We should probably get out of here, before Saix figures out what we're up too."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Saix for a while" Roxas replied with an amused smile

"What do you mean?" Axel asked

"Saix was blocking my way out of the entrance hall. We fought and I defeated him. Right now he's lying unconscious on the floor." Roxas explained

"Not bad, Roxas" Axel replied. Although in actuality he was torn. Axel knew that Saix was a skilled fighter had spared with him often and it was impressive that Roxas had defeated him but he couldn't suppress the feeling that it might come back to bite them in the rear at some point. However something else soon occurred to him as well

"If Saix knew that you were going to try and leave, chances are Xemnas probably does too-"No sooner had he said that a lot of dusks appeared "figures" he muttered then he saw Roxas summon his keyblade "There's too many Roxas, we have to get out of here!" much as he hated to admit it. Reluctantly he began running away from them fortunately Roxas was right behind him.

They ran a bit then Axel said to Roxas "I'm gonna open us a path out of here, you cover me" Roxas nodded and summoned his keyblade again then he turned to face the pursing dusks and said

"Bring it on" It took less than a minute for Axel to open a portal to the corridors of darkness but it took a bit longer for Roxas to quit fooling around with the dusks and follow him through said portal. They emerged again in a world Roxas had never seen before.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked

"Hollow Bastion" Axel answered "I figured we should go somewhere the organization wouldn't think to look for us."

"Good thinking" Roxas said

Xigbar shot down the last few heartless that were dumb enough to attack him while he was gathering data on the world of dragons. Demyx was _supposed_ to be helping him but as usual he was nowhere to be found. A few minutes later Demyx emerged from whatever hole he had found to hide himself in.

"Well, I guess that pretty much wraps things here" he said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" Xigbar replied Demyx sputtered but Xigbar ignored him and said "Whatever, let's just go back to the castle." and he opened a path. The two nobodies walked through and saw Saix lying on the floor of the entrance hall.

"Ahhh" Demyx shouted "Dead guy in the hall!"

"He's not dead goofball, just knocked out" Xigbar clarified

"I guess he did something to make Xemnas mad at him" Demyx said. He didn't really know what else could have done it. Heartless couldn't enter the castle and a Nobody wouldn't attack members of the organization except in training sessions.

"Nah, I don't think so" Xigbar replied "this sort of thing ain't Xemnas' style"

"If it wasn't Xemnas than who?" Demyx asked

"I'm betting it was Tiger" Xigbar said

"Roxas" Demyx said with a bit of disbelief

"Yep, you know those two don't get along" Xigbar replied "Maybe he finally pushed a little too far"

Similar to what Larxene had done with Sora in Castle Oblivion.

"That first bit's true enough. I've sometimes expected Roxas to take his keyblade and start swinging it at Saix's head and Roxas is a good fighter, but is he good enough to take down Saix?" Demyx mused. Xigbar shrugged and said

"Who knows" then he added "In any case, we won't know for sure what happened until he wakes up." He then summoned a couple of dusks to take Saix to his room. After which he and Demyx each returned to their own rooms.

Xemnas sat alone in the organization's meeting room thinking. Saix had failed; Roxas had managed to walk right over him on his way out the door, taking Axel with him. That last had surprised Xemnas, he had expected Axel to try and talk Roxas out of leaving not to go along with him. He had sent several dusks after them but he hadn't expected that to work either and it hadn't, Roxas and Axel were both gone. This left him without a keyblade wielder. Xion was gone, had become part of Sora again and a good bit of what he knew about her, he knew only from his journal, his memories of her were deteriorating. Sora was still asleep and they didn't know when or if he would wake up. That left Roxas as the only active keyblade wielder available to them; he would get Roxas back, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Roxas sat down on the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley. Not the safest of perches perhaps but he and Axel used to sit on the edge of the clock tower in Twilight Town and that was a lot higher so it didn't really bother him. Then he turned to his still standing friend and said

"All right, Axel. We're safe for now, so tell me what you know."

"Well" Axel began as he moved to sit beside Roxas "I don't know all that much to be honest with you. Xemnas and Saix aren't exactly gold mines of information"

"Yeah, I've noticed" Roxas said feeling the need to add his two cents.

"I thought you had. Anyway, the reason you can wield the keyblade is probably because your somebody can too." Axel said

"Really?...but why can't I remember?" Roxas interjected

"You know Roxas, it's kinda hard to explain things to ya, when ya keep interrupting me" Axel pointed out

"Sorry, Axel. Go on, I'll be quiet"

"Sure you will" Axel said a bit sarcastically "Anyway, your somebody is a kid named Sora. He managed to regain his human form shortly after being turned into a heartless, I'm guessing that's why you can't remember him." Unable to contain himself Roxas interjected enthusiastically

"Really, does that mean I can meet him? Where is he, can we go find him?"

"Settle down Roxas" Axel said "Sora's not in a condition to meet anybody right now"

"What why? Is he sick of something?" Roxas asked

"The or something" Axel answered then he took a deep breath "You see, the organization used a girl named Namine to wipe Sora's memories so they could use him as their puppet."

"What? That's horrible, why would they do that?" Roxas exclaimed

"Well, to be fair Marluxia and Larxene were trying to use Sora to take over the organization so I'm not exactly sure, how much of it is technically the organization's fault."

"Didn't you try to stop them?" Roxas asked

"I did, I freed Namine and Sora was able to defeat Marluxia and Larxene but by then Namine had already managed to rewrite Sora's memories, so now she's trying to put them back the way there were before he entered Castle Oblivion. For her to do that, though she had to put him to sleep somewhere nobody could find them."

"Wait, what about Lexaeus, Zexion, and Vexen, were they in on it too?" Roxas asked

"Vexen was, to some extent, he thought the whole memory wiping thing was an interesting experiment"

"Was everything an experiment for him?" Roxas asked

"Pretty much" Axel answered "Apparently Marluxia wanted Vexen out of the way, so he ordered Vexen to kill Sora, but Sora killed him instead. Lexaeus and Zexion tried to get control of Sora's friend Riku, he's a keyblade wielder too. So they could use him to protect themselves from Sora but after Sora killed Marluxia they tried to kill Riku."

"But he killed them instead didn't he?" Roxas concluded. Roxas knew that as a former organization member he should be angry at Sora and Riku but he found himself unable to blame Sora or Riku for what they did. They were simply defending themselves, if the others had simply left them alone nothing would have happened.

"Yeah, he did" Axel replied "Anyway, now nobody knows where Sora is sleeping or when he'll wake up."

"Wait, he's still asleep?" Roxas said

"Yeah, apparently Namine is finding it harder to restore memories than it is to change and or destroy them." Axel replied

"Wait a minute, who is Namine and how does she have that memory power anyway?" Roxas asked

Axel sighed again "have you ever heard of the princesses of heart?" he asked

"Huh, who're they" Roxas replied confused

"No, I didn't think so. The princesses of heart are the seven maidens with the purest hearts. One of them is a girl named Kairi, who also happens to be a close friend of Sora's. When she lost her heart, instead of turning into a heartless, her heart lodged itself inside Sora's heart. Then when Sora lost his heart you and Namine were both born."

"So Namine's a nobody like us? Is that why she has that weird memory power?" Roxas said

"I guess" Axel shrugged "That's one of the things Vexen was trying to find out."

"So then, why did the keyblade chose Sora and Riku as wielders?" Roxas asked

"I don't know, like I said Roxas, I don't have all the answers" Axel replied Roxas stood up

"Okay, if I can't meet Sora, I can at least try to learn more about him. I think I remember seeing his name on one of the leader boards in Olympus Coliseum, we can start there." Roxas declared. Yet again, Axel sighed he should have seen this coming

"All right, let's go" He said as he too stood up but before either of them could open a path, they heard footsteps approaching. They turned around and saw a woman with long brown hair braided into a pony tail and wearing a pink bow and a pink dress.

"Hello" the woman said as she approached them "I don't think I've seen you two around before"

"No, we're new around here, my name's Roxas and this is Axel" Roxas replied Axel waved slightly from behind Roxas

"I see, well it's good to see you. My name is Aerith." Then her expression turned thoughtful

"Something wrong?" Roxas inquired

"Roxas, I don't know if I should say 'pleased to meet you' or 'nice to see you again'" Roxas was completely taken aback by that but before he could formulate a response Aerith continued "There's something about you, that seems very familiar to me, like we're friends that simply haven't seen each other for a while and yet I'm certain that I have never seen you before. It's very strange"

"Uh huh" Axel said stepping forward "if you say so, come on Roxas" then he grabbed Roxas' arm and began to start pulling him away from the crazy lady.

"But-" Roxas began to protest but Aerith cut him off

"It's all right, I have to go too. My friends are waiting for me, but you should come by sometime. We're usually at Merlin's house. See you later." Then she waved at them and walked away.

"What a weirdo" Axel muttered once she was out of earshot. It had to be all that pink, nobody who wore that much pink could possibly be in her (in this case) right mind. Roxas however stared after her. Strange at first she seemed like a total stranger but after she mentioned it Roxas began to feel like he knew her before to. Axel opened a path to Olympus Coliseum

"Roxas" Axel said, snapping Roxas out of his thoughts "Come on, let's go." He motioned toward the portal

"Right" Roxas said and stepped through with Axel following right behind him.

They entered the small chamber (don't remember what it's called) before the arena

"Hey, Phil" Roxas greeted the satyr. Phil turned and said

"Oh, hey Roxas, who's your friend?"

"His name's Axel, say Phil can you tell me about that Sora guy on the leader boards out there?"

"Sure, he's a kid that with brown hair…and other than that he looks just like you, are you guys cousins or something?" Phil responded

"Something like that" Roxas replied "but I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Oh, well anyway. He's a pretty good fighter, heck he even beat Herc one on one. He's a bit over eager though, tends to rush into things without thinking, and gets himself in trouble. Travels around a lot too. He hasn't been by here for a while though, now that I think about it." Phil said

"Is that it?" Roxas prodded hoping to hear more

"Yeah, all I know, sorry kid." Phil replied

"Okay, well thanks for your help" Roxas responded and turned to leave

"Whoa, now hold on." Phil said. Roxas turned back to Phil and said "what?"

"You didn't think you were gonna get away that easy did ya. You'll never be a real hero if you don't knuckle down and train." Phil answered Roxas sighed

"Okay, okay I get it" and the satyr but him through his paces several times, much to the amusement of a certain redhead who sat and watched from the stands. After what seemed to Roxas like forever Phil said

"Ok, kid ya done enough for today, now go home and get some rest." Roxas nodded while he tried to catch his breath. Axel came up to him "Not one word" Roxas snapped at him. Axel just gave him a 'who me?' look and headed back into the small room. They crossed the room and headed out the double doors. On the other side they ran into Demyx

"Roxas, Axel, hey guys" Demyx said and then walked over toward them like nothing had changed at all.

"Hi Demyx" Roxas replied warily. Although he wasn't part of the organization anymore, he still didn't want to fight them unless they made him. So if there was going to be a fight Demyx would have to start it, but since it _was_ Demyx probably not.

"Wow, cold" Demyx said "Did you guys really leave the organization?"

"Yeah, we did" Roxas answered not offering any details

"What? Why would you do something that crazy, do you guys have death wishes or something?" Demyx asked

"No, Demyx. I need answers and the organization was not going to give them, to me so I decided to leave and find them on my own." Roxas stated

"What about you Axel, what's in this for you?" Demyx said to the redhead

"Roxas is my friend, he needs somebody to watch his back" Axel replied doubting that Demyx would understand

Demyx didn't really know how to respond to that so instead he addressed Roxas "Roxas, you really should get back to the organization. Xemnas said that if you come back voluntarily he may be willing to let it drop since this the first time you've done anything wrong."

"Yeah right" Axel scoffed "and pigs might fly if they had wings"

"Axel's right" Roxas agreed "I made the mistake of trusting Xemnas once; I'm not doing that again. Besides even _if_ he decided to just let it go, Saix won't not after the beating I gave him."

"Roxas, think. You really don't want to get on the organization's bad side" Demyx warned

"Forget it" Roxas declared "I'm tired of being kept in the dark. I'm NOT some mindless robot that goes around just blindly doing whatever he's told. I'm done with that and the organization so tell Xemnas to find himself a new keyblade wielder because I'm not going back there and you're not gonna make me!" By the time Roxas finished that sentence he was shouting

"Whoa, take it easy Roxas, I'm not gonna fight you" Demyx tried to mollify him and then he turned to Axel "What about you Axel, do you agree with Roxas?"

"Roxas is my best friend. I'm not going back without him" Axel replied

"There you have Demyx. We've left the organization and we're not going back. So just leave us alone" Roxas said and then he opened a path and went through it. Axel, as he had said he would, followed him through.

"Guys, wait" Demyx shouted running after them but the path closed before he got to it. He knew it was futile to open a path of his own to try to follow them, the corridors of darkness were a labyrinth and he had no idea where they were headed "I hope you know what you're doing" he said softly. He liked them and didn't want them to get hurt.

Once he had stepped through the portal Axel saw that Roxas had taken them to Agrabah. "Roxas, what are we doing here?" He asked his best friend Roxas turned and said

"I remember there was a magic carpet here that seemed to think it knew me; maybe it thought I was Sora. We should find Genie and ask him about it."

"Wait, back up. Did you say magic carpet?" Axel asked certain that he had somehow misheard

"Yeah" Roxas nodded "Magic carpet"

"Tell me Roxas, why do you always attract the weirdoes?" Axel questioned

"Hey, if attract weirdoes and you're my best friend what does that say about you?" Roxas countered

"Touché, come on Roxas let's go find this magic carpet and genie of yours." Axel replied. Roxas smiled it was often that he came out on top in this verbal exchanges but he felt that this time he had.

"Ok, Axel" Roxas said being gracious in the face of victory. Axel smiled back and together the two of them began to explore the desert city of Agrabah searching for the aforementioned genie and magic carpet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas and Axel wondered around Agrabah for a while but were having no luck in their search

"Roxas are you sure this genie you're talking about was really here and not just some product of your imagination?" Axel asked having long since grown utterly bored with the search

"Yeah, I met him here a couple of times, he's gotta be around here somewhere" Roxas replied. As if on cue a voice from behind them said

"Hello, there long time, no see Roxas" The two nobodies turned around and saw a large blue figure floating near them

"Hi, Genie" then a magic carpet flew past the genie and over to Roxas "Hey, carpet"

"Ah, so these are the two friends you were talking about" Axel said to Roxas but it was Genie who responded

"Yep, I am the one and only Genie, formerly of the lamp, and this is carpet at your service and who are you?"

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel replied with his trademark line

"Anyway, Genie we came here because we had a question for you" Roxas began

"A question for me?" Genie repeated "Aww, Roxas you shouldn't have…but seriously feel free to ask?"

"Do you know anything about a brown-haired kid named Sora?" Roxas asked

"Sora, you bet I do, he helped me get my freedom." Genie replied

"Why were you imprisoned in the first place" Axel interjected a bit suspiciously

"It's all part of the whole genie gig, phenomenal cosmic power" He grew to a much greater size and shouted the last three words of that phrase and then he shrunk down so small Roxas and Axel could barely see him and continued "itty-bitty living space" then he grew back to his usual size and shape.

"Wow, that sucks" Axel responded

"But how exactly did Sora help you get your freedom?" Roxas prodded wanting to know more about Sora

"Well, you see the only way a genie can get free is if his master wishes him free." He then explained how Aladdin had found his lamp in the Cave of Wonders and how they had met Sora and together Sora and Aladdin had defeated the evil vizier Jafar and then Aladdin (or Al as Genie called him) used his last wish to free the genie. As he spoke Roxas realized that some bits of it had appeared in some of his weird dreams and began to suspect that maybe those dreams were not ordinary dreams. He internally debated about whether or not to mention the dreams to Axel. Ultimately, he decided to keep quiet for right then, after all it could just be a weird coincidence. When Genie had finished recounting his tale he asked

"How do you know Sora anyway?"

"Oh, he's my twin…I think that's why carpet approached me the other day; it thought I was Sora" Roxas answered

"Oh, okay, that makes sense" Genie replied but the carpet was shaking its upper half back and forth

"Wait, Carpet, are you trying to say that's not why you approached me that day?" Roxas inwardly he couldn't help but feel slightly weird about talking to a rug even a magical flying one. The carpet starting shaking its upper half up and down instead of side to side

"Ok, then why did you come to me that day?" Roxas asked the question had been bugging him for a while. The carpet flew around Roxas rapidly; it was clearly trying very hard to communicate something but Roxas had no clue what that something might be. He looked at Genie hoping he might be able to help but the magical blue genie just shrugged, he didn't understand the carpet any better than they did

"I'm sorry Carpet; I have no idea what you're trying to say" Roxas said gently to the magical flying rug. Carpet hung its head dejectedly; it knew how badly Roxas wanted answers and very much wanted to help but it couldn't; not for the first time Carpet wished it had a mouth and hoped that Genie would grant him that wish but once again it was disappointed

"Speaking of Sora how is he? He hasn't been by here for quite a long time" Genie asked

"We were hoping you could tell us" Roxas replied "We've been looking for him for a while now"

"Oh, well. I'm sure he's all right, no worries" Genie said

"No worries, what if he's in trouble?" Roxas responded

"Relax Roxas, Sora's a tough kid, he can take care of himself besides he's probably not alone, he's got Donald and Goofy with like always, I'm sure." Genie explained

"Yeah, I guess so…" Roxas trailed off, not entirely convinced

"Roxas, you've got to have faith, you have to believe in your friends. That's part of what friendship is all about." Genie said gently

"Yeah" Roxas nodded "You're right, thank you Genie"

"Anytime kiddo" Genie replied "now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my grand tour"

"Sure, bye Genie" Roxas responded with an enthusiastic wave good-bye, a wave that Axel somewhat less enthusiastically copied. Once Genie and Carpet were out of earshot Axel looked at Roxas and asked

"So, where to now?"

"Hmmm," Roxas thought for a moment then he looked up and said "I got it, Neverland"

"Neverland?" Axel repeated

"Yeah, Axel do you remember that fairy that helped us fly?" Roxas responded

"Yeah" Axel answered that wasn't something he was likely to forget anytime soon but he didn't know where Roxas was going with it

"Well, when I was there earlier, she somehow knew that I would believe her when she told me that she could help me be able to fly, I think she knows Sora" Roxas explained

"Well," Axel shrugged "can't hurt to try, I guess" and he opened a path to Neverland and stepped through, followed closely by Roxas

They arrived in the islands of Neverland and looked around

"You see her?" Axel asked Roxas; he really didn't want to spend another several hours searching for the fairy like they had for the genie and magic carpet

"No, but I have a feeling she'll find us." Roxas replied

"You're a nobody, you can't feel anything" Axel responded continuing their running joke but before Roxas could think of something to say to that a blonde fairy arrived

"Hi there" Roxas said and waved at her and Axel slightly returned the wave as well.

"You haven't gotten yourself stuck in any more lanterns lately have you? Roxas asked. The fairy shook her head

"That's good, so then do you know anything about a kid named Sora?" Roxas asked. The fairy pointed at him and made some strange noises then she flew around him, gestured wildly while making more noises

"I have no idea what you're trying to say…I'm sorry" Roxas said after a bit. The small blonde lady hung her head; she was sorry to.

"Hey, is there anybody around here that can act as a translator or something?" Axel asked. The blonde perked up and she started nodding her head frantically "Great, can you take us to them?" She nodded again and showered them with more of the strange glowing dust stuff and then motioned for them to follow her. They did so and after a little while the pair met up with a red-haired boy dressed in green.

"Hey, Tink" the boy said "I wondered where you disappeared to" then he noticed Roxas and Axel "and who are you guys?" He demanded suspiciously before they could respond the blonde pixie-fairy thing or Tink as the red-haired boy had called her floated in between them and, facing the red-haired boy, made a bunch of noises and just like that his whole attitude changed "Oh, I see, you guys helped Tink out of a couple of tight spots earlier; in that case, I'm Peter Pan and any pal of Tink's is a pal of mine, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Peter. I'm Roxas and that's Axel, we were wondering if you guys knew anything about a kid named Sora"

"Oh, yeah, Sora's cool, he helped me save Wendy from the old codfish, Captain Hook." Tinkerbelle (AN: don't know why my computer kept adding that `e' at the end, but whatever you know who it is) flew in front of Peter and made a bunch of noises again, clearly wanting to add something

"Really, are you sure about that Tink?" Peter asked her. Tinkerbelle nodded "Ok" Then he turned to Roxas and Axel "Tink says you're linked to Sora"

"Linked, how?" Roxas asked confused Tinkerbelle made a bunch of noises and a couple of gestures

"She says that she's not sure exactly what it is but somehow she can sense that you and Sora share some sort of special bond…she's never seen anything like it, so she can't really describe it that well." Peter translated

"Then how does she know about it?" Axel questioned disbelievingly. Tinkerbelle looked irate and then crossed her arms and made some noises

"She's a fairy and she can sense things others can't, but she wouldn't expect a simpleton like you to understand" Peter explained

"Simpleton" Axel repeated and moved a bit closer to Tinkerbelle who met his gaze challengingly

"Hey, that's enough" Roxas said "We're trying to find Sora, do either of you know anything that can help?" Peter shook his head and Tinkerbelle made a couple of noises

"Tink says that he's closer to you than you think." Peter translated

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked Tinkerbelle shrugged that was all she knew

"Oh, sure that's helpful" Axel said Tinkerbelle glared at him indignant but once again Roxas stepped in to be the voice of reason

"That's okay, thanks guys" The other two nodded and then the nobodies left. Once they were out of earshot Roxas asked Axel "Did you have to keep taunting Tinkerbelle like that?"

"What? She was obviously didn't know what she talking about Axel replied Roxas just shook his head.

_Meanwhile at the World That Never Was_

The five remaining members of Organization XIII were seated in the meeting room. Demyx had just finished describing his meeting with Axel and Roxas

"Why didn't you do more to try and bring them back?" Saix demanded

"What are you kidding? Saix, Roxas kicked your butt the other day, and you want me to fight him and Axel by MYSELF, you can't be serious!"

"You're nothing but a lazy coward" Xaldin responded Demyx sputtered but Xemnas cut him off

"Enough, Demyx has offered, Roxas a carrot and he has refused so now it's time to use the stick"

"So we drag Tiger back, but what's to stop him from taking off again?" Xigbar asked, for a moment none of them spoke. Then

"Axel" Xaldin said the other nobodies all turned to look at him "We need Roxas to use his keyblade to collect hearts but Axel on the other hand is expendable, Roxas is a weak-minded fool that likes to pretend he has a heart" Xaldin explained and then shook his head; he so do not understand that at all

"I see, we take Axel and then tell Roxas that how Axel is treated depends on his cooperation with the organization…yes, that could work quite well." Xemnas said


End file.
